<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerability of a Hero by TheIkranRider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768306">Vulnerability of a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider'>TheIkranRider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F-Zero Fanfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>F-Zero (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Dark Past, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Past Lives, Psychological Drama, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Episode 8, The Secret Within. Since this is my all-time favorite Lap of the English Dubs, this is when Rick finally succumbs to his survival's guilt as well as endure his past demons, including the losses of his life 150 years ago and his girlfriend, Haruka. How would he deal with Dark Million's evil ploys, as well as encountering a person conjured from his past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka Misaki | Luna Ryder/Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F-Zero Fanfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867759</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulnerability of a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: *sigh..* Another request fic I had to create for Berrywatterson... But, at least I get the chance to finally make a story based on my personal favorite episode of GP Legend, The Miss Killer Puzzle/The Answer Within. Ever since I first saw this Lap, I knew it was the most dramatic, the most tragic, and it was my first encounter w/ Miss Killer/Luna Ryder/Misaki Haruka (from the GP Legend game no less), as well as the cool Moon Shadow; I swear this was one of the episodes I'd grown quite addicted to.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, this is loosely on the songfic I created, as well as focusing on Rick's bout with his survival's guilt, while Dark Million takes advantage of it, his victories, and his dark past.</strong>
</p><p>"Bio Rex is leading the pack! His mean machine, the Big Fang, is really chewing up this track! But Rick Wheeler and Octoman are right on his tail, so to speak."</p><p>Mr. Zero announced over the roar of the audience as they were glued on a track within Mute City. Of course, this was the most common place for F-Zero races, even the wars waging against Dark Million. Rick and Jack are up against Bio Rex, Octoman, and even this tricky circuit that had so many jumps, that even a few unfortunate pilots experienced a blowout if they couldn't make it. Thank goodness Tinsel wasn't there, or it'd rekindle her worst fears she had at White Land.</p><p>"I can see why this track makes the pilots so jumpy." Rick said while controlling the Dragon Bird with minimal effort.</p><p>Jody urged him on his dashboard, "Rick, this is the last lap! It's crucial that we win this race! You won't have a chance unless you make your move. And-"</p><p>Rick shut off the comm. "Sorry, Jody. I'd love to chat, but I got a race to win." He continued to valiantly pursue the two thugs, where they awaited him as the course was beginning to turn violently, and even start to narrow. "Last lap!"</p><p>The mutated Tyrannosaur looked behind and saw Rick on his heels. "Hrmph! You're not getting passed me, Wheeler." He snorted. "This is my chance on some major woolongs."</p><p>Suddenly, the Deep Claw was set for the ambush. The cephalopod suddenly approached from behind and boosted ahead from fourth to third, as he immediately cut the Dragon Bird from the side! The road was unable to allow Rick passage and he was lagging behind the impenetrable tank!</p><p>"Boxed in!" he shouted.</p><p>"Thanks, pal." Bio Rex grumbled.</p><p>"Just remember this the next time I'm in a squeeze," he sneered.</p><p>"You got it, Octoman, old buddy."</p><p>"I'll keep Wheeler octo-pied while you cross the finish line." One of his arms curled. He continued to tag beside the Dragon Bird as much as possible for his ally to take in the gold, even crushing his machine against the guardrail and causing sparks to fly and lose its energy gradually. "Bye, Wheeler."</p><p>Just then, his red machine suddenly jerked. Like the slippery fish he is, he even started to lose his grip against the Bird as his own machine started to slide against the wall. Knowing this was his chance, Rick hit the brakes just seconds before Octoman made a cocky side attack. The resulting impact caused him to tip over the wall and off course!</p><p>"That was a tough break." Bio Rex was miffed he lost his ally, but... "I'm still gonna win." The monster was still ahead of the hero.</p><p>With a free passage, Rick kept an eye on the track. Then the Big Fang finally had a wide opening.</p><p>"It's go time!" He shot passed the mutated monster. As did Jack.</p><p>"Takeaway for me!?" With all that bulk slowing him down, even the Hovering Tortoise took his chance, as well. That was the nickname Tinsel came up with for Jack's refusal on improving the Astro Robin's stats.</p><p>At headquarters, the entire team was watching the race upon the Televid, even Tinsel, who was beaming the most; she always loved watching her idol/best friend race!</p><p>"Rick's in the lead!" Lucy cheered as she clapped her hands together.</p><p>"And Jack is right behind him." EAD added. He could never be more right as he saw the Astro Robin tag along the Dragon Bird less than a mile away.</p><p>"Rick is some amazing racer!" Dr. Clash commented with his mechanical arms raising.</p><p>"Winning races must stir up a lot of memories for him..." Dr. Stewart uttered.</p><p>Tinsel grew curious, "What do you mean, Doc?"</p><p>During the last stretch, the high-flying medico explained Rick's past has been catching up to him. After his cultural shock when he woke up from cold sleep, it felt a little less important when he was training himself hard as an F-Zero pilot. Actually, it was thanks to Tinsel that helped improve his racing skills from a list of circuits throughout the Big Apple, as well as a certain someone who also used to teach him some pointers...</p><p>
  <em>Just as he was closing in on the finish line, Rick's mind drifted away to a race he competed in 150 years ago. He was driving a white Formula One vehicle as two others gave away, leaving Rick to take the gold. It was during the Big Apple Grand Prix, aka the Championship, and he took in first. He then took off his helmet as he arose from his car, while the cameramen went crazy taking pictures. It wasn't till a special young woman that broke the constant flashing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Rick!" Wearing a light green dress, Haruka beamed holding a bouquet of roses. As she reached up for him to grab, Rick instead took her up to the winner circle. She was at first alarmed by the force of it, then gleeful when he hugged her by his side while the paparazzi continued their fury.</em>
</p><p>His mind then flashed back to the present just as soon as he crossed the goal. Rick then presented his winning while he raised the golden trophy. However...he wasn't smiling at all. Jack took the second step while Bio Rex took the lower third. The audience went wild for the newcomer, as did Mr. Zero.</p><p>"Rick Wheeler has just scored his second victory in a row! This amazing rookie has come from nowhere! To dominate the circuit with his speed and his style. It looks like F-Zero fans have a new hero!"</p><p>Rick then gave a slight grin while the big screen magnified it.</p><p>Back at the base's main hall, Rick's expression was smack dab on a white magazine cover. Lucy just couldn't stop smiling at it. Until, the cocky punk took it away from her.</p><p>"Hey, that's mine, Jack!" the carrot top scorned.</p><p>The rocker wasn't impressed, but rather irritated. "It's bad enough I have to look at Wheeler's face at work. Now that smug, little mugger's face is everywhere."</p><p>Lucy snatched it back out of Jack's grip and scolded, "Agh! You should be grateful to Rick! If it wasn't for him, you would've placed fourth in that race instead of second!"</p><p>He was just as pompous as ever. "I don't need that hot dog's help; I 'm the best pilot on the circuit."</p><p>"If you mean the best on being obnoxious, then I agree 100%."</p><p>"Huh." He just grumbled, as there was no way to win this argument. Rick then stepped in, interrupting the altercation.</p><p>"Hi, Rick!" Lucy greeted.</p><p>The jealous jockey retorted, "Well if it isn't the cover boy! Thanks for taking time between photo shoots to show up for your day job."</p><p>Rick responded in a grumpy manner, "I didn't have anything to DO with that magazine cover. They used my picture without my permission."</p><p>"Why can't you admit you love being an F-Zero superstar?" Jack mocked.</p><p>"I was just doing my job," he simply said before he turned and walked away.</p><p>At first, Jack was taken aback, but as soon as he was out of sight, he continued his tirade. "I'm glad I'm not him. That guy doesn't know how to be happy whenever he's a winner!"</p><p>Lucy responded, "I'd rather be a sore winner than a sore loser." She then hid her face, admiring the cover as she revoked, "Like you." That certainly got the Aussie's tongue.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Tanaka was too busy admiring the Task Force's trophies, particularly Rick's as his face glistened and reflected off the metal. "If Wheeler keeps this up he's gonna rule F-Zero racing! It was a good thing we took him out of cold sleep. It was risky, but my gut told me to go for it."</p><p>The captain responded, "There's no doubt he has tremendous talent, I expect him to win a lot of first place trophies." Unlike the boss, she was more down-to-earth.</p><p>He just smiled more as he faced his more serious compatriot. "That's great! The more the merrier! I'll keep them in my office! So the chief can see them if he ever wants to come in to see me!"</p><p>"I think we have a big problem, Tanaka," she said more sternly.</p><p>John just didn't get the message. "You're right, Jody, this could be a problem." He grinned again, "But if I need more room for Wheeler's trophies, I can ask for a bigger office!"</p><p>Her voice rose from his rambling. "Wake up, Tanaka! The problem is that he's too successful!"</p><p>HIs became a little more somber, and clueless. "Too successful? But he's supposed to beat the bad guys. Isn't he?"</p><p>She reiterated their mission. "We're all here to defeat Dark Million, Tanaka. Since Wheeler is winning the prize money they want, he's become their #1 target. Black Shadow and his organization would stop at nothing until Wheeler has been taken out. For good! They can't afford to let him stay on the circuit and keep winning."</p><p>For once, Tanaka became just as strict as the cyborg. "Wheeler's crucial to the success of our mission. You've got to make sure Dark Million doesn't get to him."</p><p>She responded with a salute. "Consider it done!"</p><p>"Goody!" He did one back. Although, it wasn't long before the horndog continued to idolize the trophies again, just as soon as Jody left.</p>
<hr/><p>Within the distinctive spacecraft with the flat top and the pointed body at a desolate location, Zoda was steamed as he stomped around. He couldn't get his incompetent henchmen's failures off his mind. Bio Rex and Octoman were far too inferior to get rid of his nemesis. He followed a corridor to the garage as he saw an array of Death Soldiers operating on some machines, including his own, and even a pair of machines he did not recognize.</p><p>The first was a bright cerulean machine that had a long nose which ended with two blanch spikes protruding from the left and right, as well as a pattern of bones that looked like a spine. It had the #16 on it, as well as a small grey cockpit with no steering wheel and a pointed, white tail.</p><p>The last vehicle in the row was hot pink with black patches on it and a placid underside, along with a bright purple, crystal-shaped cockpit, a raised back end, and the #32 etched on its side. Zoda was pretty suspicious of it, though his associates looked at him funny while he approached.</p><p>"Those tin cans can't turn their backs on me!" In his hissy fit, he kicked the robots asunder, and he continued to follow the dark violet halls to the large main chamber. He plunged onto a rotating chair and undulated his leg a few times. Still, he was so uneasy. "There's nothing but losers around this place," his screechy voice echoing off the walls.</p><p>"I assume you include yourself..!" A vehement tone added to his monologue.</p><p>"Who asked who-!" The psycho's rambling was cut short as he gazed upon a massive hologram of, "Black Shadow..! I didn't realize you-!"</p><p>The Emperor of Brutality's face sneered, "I'm very disappointed in the outcome of the last two races!"</p><p>Zoda just closed his eyes as he grinned. "So am I. In my opinion that punk, Wheeler, got lucky twice in a row."</p><p>"Your opinion has no interest to me, Zoda! So keep quiet!" That remark made the assassin cringe. "This Wheeler has to be stopped! I was hoping you could do it, but apparently that's not the case." His eyes began to narrow, and through the reflection, Zoda noticed two more people shrouded in shadow as they wore hoods over their faces.</p><p>The evil ruler introduced a live skeleton. "This is Skull. The galaxy's most powerful sorcerer." He stepped forward and unveiled his bald, bony face. He snickered as his opal pupils shined.</p><p>"What's he s'posed to do?" Zoda asked in doubt.</p><p>"He's going to use his magic to stop Wheeler. By conjuring someone from Wheeler's past."</p><p>He then faced his boss in curiosity, "Who's that?"</p><p>The undead just snickered, "Heh heh heh heh heh. Someone he hasn't seen in 150 years!"</p><p>The demon growled, "Proceed with the plan immediately, Skull! Zoda. You can go to the garage and maintain the machines."</p><p>The dark magician continued to cackle, while his close associate still had her face hidden. They barely saw her lips curl and her teeth gleam as she grinned. The new recruit seemed to admire herself as well as the sinister surroundings and her intimidating boss. Soon enough, the cronies got to work.</p>
<hr/><p>The Dragon Bird was cruising through the Brooklyn Bridge amongst a sunset shining beside him. The scenery was pleasant, but he seemed to be distracted, and lost, as his mind went back a century and a half once more...</p><p>
  <em>He was involved in another race, the semifinals prior to the Big Apple tournament. He remembered it strongly as he gained the upper hand while his opponents gave way when they ran out of fuel. He crossed the finish line first and he leapt out of the racecar as Haruka met him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did it!" The crowd was going wild as they embraced each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, it was evening, and the couple were sitting at an outdoor table overlooking the gleaming city. Two fine glasses of red wine were laid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were amazing out there today, Rick." Haruka said cheerfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Haruka."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One more win, and you'll be the top racer of the year!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll see." Rick said enthusiastically. "There are a lot of great racers out there, Haruka. And my luck can't hold up forever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not luck, Rick. You're the hardest working driver on the circuit. You deserve to be number one." It's no wonder since she's been with him day in and day out. He was always maintaining his car and practicing tirelessly to keep the gears in check, and beating his personal best times, even honing his skills as an amateur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks. That means a lot." He couldn't have felt more fondly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everybody feels the same way I do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I couldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for your encouragement, Haruka." This was mostly true since she was the one who was always at his corner, win or lose. She was not only like a supporter to him, but also his topmost rival giving him some pointers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's sweet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haruka...winning the championship would be great." Rick reached out and grabbed her hands. She returned the pressure since he was serious but hopeful. "But I got my sights set on a much more important prize." They looked deep into each other's eyes.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>As the memory faded, Rick was sitting on a vacant bench at the exact same spot; however, the outlet was removed, as was the table and perches themselves.</p><p>He stared out to the barren site.</p><p>"I lost..." he uttered in his depression since he lost his previous life and Haruka. His memories brought nothing but pangs of deep sadness. He hardly had enough energy to head to the Falcon House; he really needed someone to talk to of his angsts. As he climbed out of the cockpit, he never noticed someone lurking in the shadows.</p><p>The Skull just chuckled, "It's showtime."</p><p>He and the assailant hardly recognized the Silver Comet parking beside the Dragon Bird; Tinsel actually followed Rick here. She just couldn't help chasing after him; even she knew he was as lonely and saddened as he walked in. It was no doubt she was obsessed with him, even when she admitted to Dr. Stewart privately that she has a thing for him.</p><p>
  <em>After that incident with Truman about a week ago, Tinsel had been warming up more to Rick. So much so, that she wanted to make him a list of tracks within Mute City, in order to improve his skills as an F-Zero pilot. Following the inventory from the easiest to the slightly difficult, he was able to conquer nearly every track, plus she had been his own racing partner besides. Since then, Tinsel had become a more promising cadet for the squad, attempting to improve their most topnotch pilot. With her assistance, he was able to win the previous two races.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that all changed a couple weeks later. Tinsel found out Rick won two Grand Prixes in a row thanks to her; he was described as unstoppable. Unfortunately, Rick was just as vulnerable when Tinsel listened in on his angsts. He never felt happy taking these victories, all because he was suffering from survivor's guilt. He couldn't stop thinking of the life he once had 150 years ago. Particularly, his vengeance for Zoda, and his lost relationship with his beloved, Haruka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He became somber, but later absent and depressed. This also made his mind drift even when he was on the job. Tinsel never saw her best friend like this before, and she wished there was something she could do to help heal his deep, emotional wounds. The manifestation was too much for them to bare.</em>
</p><p>She then followed the Dragon Bird, wondering why Rick disappeared so suddenly. She then heard a conversation between him and Burt.</p><p>The boss just loaded some dishes and closed the washer just before his frequent customer walked in. The door let out some jingles. "Hi, Rick." He wasn't expecting him this late as he took a seat.</p><p>"What'll it be?"</p><p>"The usual, Burt..." He let out a voice that was hardly a whisper, and just as low, showing his melancholy.</p><p>"Coming up." Burt went to work as he brewed a sweet coffee for him. He then read his face. "Say, how come you look so down, Rick?"</p><p>He hardly lifted his face as his brows were still drooping. Still, he didn't really get out of his unhappy flunk.</p><p>Burt just remained cheerful. "You should be happy. You just won your second victory in a row!"</p><p>"Yeah, big deal.." That praise didn't faze him at all. Instead, Rick just turned away as his face became more torn.</p><p>"Rick, eh..." His close friend couldn't find the words to say. Suddenly, the door jingled again as three patrons wearing weird, neon outfits emerged. They were awaiting service until...</p><p>"I'm afraid you're too late. I'm just closing up for the night."</p><p>The trio mumbled irritably under their breaths as they left. "Sorry, folks. Have a good night." Burt closed the door, turned out most of the lights including the one in the entryway, and even flipped the sign from Open to Closed. It actually shown a tiny blemish of Capt. Falcon's face on either side.</p><p>The racer was actually surprised by that kind gesture. "Thanks, Burt."</p><p>He laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think you need some time to talk. Why don't you start from the beginning." He then walked behind the counter and washed some dishes as he listened.</p><p>Over a steaming cup and saucer of the sweet coffee given to Rick, he asked him with an expression that was too sad for words, "Burt, ever lost somebody you really...cared about?"</p><p>"Yeah." the boss answered as he was drying a plate.</p><p>"We had our whole lives ahead of us. Until I got that call on my radio..."</p><p>
  <em>His mind reflected back to the time when he was chasing down Zoda as an escaped convict. He was racing in a brown sedan through a bunch of alleyways, heading toward the Brooklyn Bridge. Rick was right on his tail, until the insane inmate managed to use his semi-automatic and shot off his door from the hinges. He kicked it off, and the slab was heading straight to Rick's windshield. His whole body was destroyed from the fatal shards of glass, then he was put into cryo-hibernation for a century and a half.</em>
</p><p>Burt was amazed and empathetic by this. "It must've been a big shock when they got you out of cold sleep."</p><p>"They said I've been asleep for 150 years. But I couldn't believe it, so I rushed out to propose to Haruka. When I got to the bridge..." Rick paused for a few moments. "I can't stop thinking about her, Burt. I can't get her out of my mind. And I'm not sure I want to even if I knew how."</p><p>"I know it hurts. But you have to let this go."</p><p>"How can I? How can I forget how Zoda destroyed me?!" He slammed his right fist on the counter.</p><p>"Everything I had... Everything...is gone." He looked at his wrinkled glove, thinking his hand was bleeding. It wasn't, but Tinsel from outside looking in knew his heart was.</p><p>That really sliced her nerve strings. Thinking she should give him some space, and hearing all she needed to hear, she held back her tears as her face lowered, and she drove to the apartment complex they shared.</p><p>And then, his heart hurt as he recalled the walk down to the jewelry store.</p><p>
  <em>It was close to a cinema, and Haruka just saw a window sale of a mannequin hand showing a ring with a delicate diamond shining from it. She suggested it would make the perfect gift, whether Rick qualifies or not. He assented it and they walked off. Late that night, just as the outlet was closing up, he bought it and been wanting to save it for a very special occasion.</em>
</p><p>Still, Burt gave him a fresh new cup since the last one went cold while Rick reflected. He still didn't have the mood to drink, just stared at the brew while the fluorescent light reflected and shimmered from it.</p>
<hr/><p>While riding in her Silver Comet, Tinsel tuned into an oldie from her audio Blu-Ray already loaded inside her stereo. The song suited Rick's lament very well. It played in an E-cord, the drum tapped along, a bass played in conjunction with a guitar, and two guys expressed their pain.</p><p>"A World without Love" by Peter and Gordon really described Rick's sadness quite nicely. This was actually a song made way back in 1964, and she and her family were huge music buffs. It came to show that they weren't the only traditionalists around. As Tinsel heard more, she became in tune on how much it spoke about heartbreak and despair.</p><p>It seemed the guys singing the chorus and the first verse were in denial. Despite their yearning for someone close to them, they tried to live on as best they could; yet still they hurt inside. During that time, they hope desperately for anyone to give them the love and support they needed to live, whether it'd be from the repercussions of death or separation. To Rick, this reminded Tinsel on how he depicted Haruka after 150 years.</p><p>There was a brief instrumental break, and Tinsel found the song to be more relatable by the minute. It repeated the bridge then the chorus, saying about Rick on how much he misses her, and is anxious on seeing her again by any means.</p><p>By the time the sonata ended, Tinsel parked the Comet in the flat's lot. She cut off the engine and sulked. The night was just enough to hide her emotions of sorrow, empathy, and worry. She remembered that she was in total disbelief when Rick said he was asleep for 150 years; she knew already that only first-degree criminals were sentenced for permanent cold sleep in Planet Alcatran, but he was far more luckier than them. He may have survived that accident, but he was only half alive. Losing everything and everyone he cherished was really taking its toll on him.</p><p>And Tinsel wishes that one day, Rick would heal his scars, and find a sympathetic friend that would guide him through the dense fog of his depression; even if that kindred friend happens to be her. She hopes he won't do anything to put his life in anymore danger, as if Dark Million's assaults weren't bad enough. Tinsel overheard he's now their #1 target, and she was willing to protect Rick from those threats, no matter what Zoda, or Black Shadow, or Blood Falcon might throw at him, or if his endurance should fail and let his life take a turn for the worst.</p>
<hr/><p>What he didn't notice that as he was returning to the Dragon Bird, there was a phantom of sorts with protruding bone and wearing a large, dark cloak; almost looked as if it belonged to the Grim Reaper himself! Rick somehow sensed it, grabbed it by the cloak, then the hood fell off, though he was never startled. He just let go and walked away.</p><p>"You are haunted..." Rick's face rose abruptly. The intruder continued his mockery, "Haunted by a ghost. A girl." Rick looked behind with stern eyes. The Skull then hovered behind him and reached both hands to his head, "Let me ease your mind." As if he was about to put a curse on him in order to soothe his inner turmoil. Yet still, Rick felt irritated, then he threw him off with such force. The sudden exertion was nothing to him as he laughed again, then faded away.</p><p>Rick rubbed his left cheek. "Bonehead." He then dashed away in his Dragon Bird.</p><p>Although, as he was looking from on a rooftop, the breathing horror cackled as he let out a palm holding a few strands of Rick's brown hair. This was what he wanted for his deadly spell. "Thank you."</p><p>Hours later, it was late at night, just several hours before sunrise. Nevertheless, Rick was sound asleep from the mounting fatigue and despair, until some chirping caused him to stir. His exhausted body felt like an anvil, yet he squirmed to his side and his hand touched the wall close to his bed. A screen flashed and it was Jody as earnest as ever.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have an emergency."</p><p>Rick rose up quickly, "Huh, what's wrong?"</p><p>"We just got a call from a woman who claims she is defecting from the Dark Million organization."</p><p>"Where do I find her?"</p><p>"She's downtown at Fullington, Broadway. I'm sure Dark Million is looking for her too." She then grinned in confidence, "But if you move fast, you can get to her first."</p><p>"No problem. I'm on my way." He rose out of bed and was on the pursuit.</p><p>He followed a beacon upon his GPS; at least that destination hasn't changed. "She should be around here..!" He then saw a woman holding a basket in front of her and cringing in fear within an opaque alley. He then climbed out. "Excuse me, miss. Do you need help?" He hesitated as a sudden memory of Haruka's face came back to him; instantly, he noticed she had more bangs than she did.</p><p>"How did you find me?" she queried, her gentle voice interrupting his reverie.</p><p>"Uh-sorry. I'm from the Galaxy Police. They got your call at headquarters." She smiled that someone was able to receive her distress call, until a shot rang out between them! Rick immediately grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" Together, they both ran for the Dragon Bird as some bullets rained close to them! Then, the machine roared off.</p><p>"That went well..." The Skull cackled from another nearby rooftop.</p><p>The girl seeking asylum was still tremoring in the back chamber, though Rick assured her, "It's ok, you're safe now, miss." He looked back at her grim expression for a brief moment, wondering if she was... Nevertheless, he continued toward his flat.</p><p>He offered the escapee to hang out at his kitchen till the dust would settle. He walked in with a sweet coffee mug with a saucer, both for her and himself. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook but my coffee's not so bad."</p><p>"Thank you." She took in a few sips while sitting on the black futon.</p><p>"I don't think you told me your name, miss." He asked still standing next to her.</p><p>"I'm Sophia."</p><p>"I heard Dark Million's after you."</p><p>She nodded, next she closed her eyes as she recapped her bitter experience. "My father was a captain of the transport cruiser that traveled around the galaxy. He brought my mother and me along on most trips. But during one voyage...Black Shadow attacked the ship! He seized all the cargo and took my parents and me prisoner. He threatened to hurt us unless we worked for him." Her mind went to the present, her face full of remorse. "I knew what I was doing was wrong, so when I lost both of my parents a year ago I was looking for a chance to get away."</p><p>"I'm very sorry, Sophia..." His face was just as saddened as hers. He then took a sip and looked at her face again for a good long while.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" she asked.</p><p>"No, you just remind me of somebody."</p><p>"Really? Who?"</p><p>"Oh, just somebody I used to know." His body tensed as he recalled something. "Ah! Sorry, I forgot. I still need to tell my boss I brought you here." He put down his coffee and immediately stormed upstairs.</p><p>He didn't notice Sophia sneering and smiling as he departed.</p><p>Rick was on his PC, frustrated as he punched around the keys. "Ergh, I forgot to contact headquarters! Lucy told me how to do it but I wasn't paying any attention."</p><p>She snuck in from behind. Only a shadow approached him as her voice became deeper, more menacing. "Rick, who was the woman you used to know..?"</p><p>"Huh?" His eyes shot open.</p><p>Little did he know that Sophia was carrying out the Skull's plot. He snickered in a sinister chamber and he was sitting between a pair of tall blazing torches. "The moment you utter her name, you are doomed. It's Haruka. Just say the name. Say it, and your life is over!" He began to entangle the hair strands onto a card showing Rick's proud face on it. "You cannot escape your past..!" Just then, he held it against one of the torches, and the card began to incinerate quickly, never harming the conjurer's hand.</p><p>"Won't you tell me her name?" she asked in a soothing, sinister tone, all smiles.</p><p>That struck a warm cord in him. "Her name was Haruka." Just as soon as he said it, his chest had a deep, sharp pain, and his throat closed up completely. The air passages were blocked.</p><p>"Ergh...I...can't...breathe..!" He fell on all fours, much to the lethal lady's delight.</p><p>"Good. The spell is working."</p><p>"What spell?" He faced his enemy.</p><p>"The spell that will destroy you!" She tossed off her clothing, revealing a suit of armor complete with a chest plate, shoulder pads, and leggings. "You sealed your fate when you said the name!" She even took a shiny dagger that gleamed in the dim light.</p><p>"You witch! Agh!"</p><p>He dove out of the way before she made her mark. He held onto the mattress, then leapt away again, leaving her to stab another blank. Rick was growing weaker by the second, and he was using a metallic drawer for support. But his weight and dissipating strength caused both of them to topple over.</p><p>"Don't move!" She flipped him onto his back and raised the knife aloft. "Now you'll be with your darling forever!" She drew it for his heart, and Rick grimaced and looked away. His eyes laid upon the fallen velvet case where the engagement ring was. It shimmered and for a moment, they both stopped. Rick stared in the eyes of his assassin as she struggled to drive the dagger through him. Even as he held her arm at bay, he wanted to believe there was just an ounce of good in her.</p><p>"Rick..?"</p><p>With his last ounce of energy, Rick managed to toss her back. She landed on her hands and gazed at her suffocating target. His vision was fading, and so was his life force, while he grew more blanch.</p><p>"Rick?"</p><p>From the commotion, Tinsel followed into his apartment. The first thing she saw was him, lying lifelessly on the floor. "Rick!" She ran up to him as she screeched for him. Then, there was the mysterious, deadly dame whom she saw jump through the large window. She landed on the roof of the Sonic Phantom, and they raced off into the darkness. Tinsel ran to the shattered window and her breath was shallow, "Who the hell was that..?"</p><p>Without a second thought, she returned to her fallen friend. She then observed how pale he was. She tried to revive him after she hurriedly put a pillow beneath his damp head. Checking for his vitals, she could tell he wasn't breathing, and his pulse was remarkably weak.</p><p>She ripped apart his white undershirt, lifted his head to open his airwaves, and then she began to hold his nose while using her other hand to open his mouth. She began to take in a deep inhale then exhaled twice into his mouth. She checked his vitals again, still no breath, and she repeated the procedure. Tinsel also kept on begging for Rick to show a sign of life, thinking she could lose him forever. As quick as a candle, Rick's life just slipped away from him.</p><p>"Rick! Rick, please!" Tinsel tried to shake the lifeless body awake, but there was no response.</p><p>However...something else happened that she didn't know about.</p><p>"Rick. Rick!" As he thought he was dead, he heard a familiar, cheery voice call for him, then he saw a small light at the end of a tunnel. His body was very weak, yet somehow, that beacon gave him a small ounce of strength. Curious, he gradually followed it.</p><p>He shielded his eyes after he reached it. It grew brighter until he was immersed into paradise. Beautiful clouds surrounded him, and beneath him. The air was calm and pleasant, and the sun shined gently on his skin. That soothing atmosphere soothed all the pain he had, both physically and mentally.</p><p>He stood up and there was Haruka, smiling at him after she turned.</p><p>"Haruka..?" He slowly approached her, and they suddenly embraced for a brief period of time. It was as if time had stood still. "I'm so glad to see you again after all these years..." He was so serene that his voice echoed his peacefulness while he caressed her.</p><p>She just held onto him, firmly. "Rick..." her smile faded. "It's not your time."</p><p>He immediately broke off and was at a loss for words after hearing it. It was as if his heart dropped and shattered. He waited for the last century and a half to be reunited with his long, lost love, and now this..?</p><p>"Don't worry, Rick. I will always stay with you. Just remember, that I'll be watching over you like I did before you slept. I promise, I'll see you again when the time comes..."</p><p>He recalled the woman who had a stunning resemblance to Haruka. As he was losing consciousness, he saw her crash through a window, shattering the glass. He didn't notice Tinsel being there as she noticed the commotion from the other room. The mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was enough for Rick as he eventually coughed and sputtered, abruptly bringing him back to Earth.</p><p>As he opened his eyes, he barely saw Tinsel laying over him at the dark room in his flat. She was close to tears. "Rick...Are you all right?"</p><p>He barely registered her hoarse voice. "I...think so..."</p><p>Tinsel collapsed on his stomach as she tried to catch her breath. "Thank goodness." Suddenly, she started to sob, grateful and shaken up since her best friend was given a second chance of life. He never told her, nor anyone, of his second near-death experience.</p><p>Soon, she composed herself, and Rick explained he was unable to contact headquarters, ignoring the searing pain. She offered to write it down for him, and then she did just that, recapping the horrific events, barely keeping her sanity. Feds were on their way, though she decided to watch over him throughout the remainder of the evening. Before she returned with the torn blanket covering him though, Rick already passed out, and soon did she minutes later as she laid beside him.</p>
<hr/><p>By morning, the reinforcements arrived, as did the team. Tinsel and Rick slowly rose up, their bodies feeling like being weighed down by cement. A couple of the officers carried Rick to the nearby futon. While a few more were repairing the broken portion of his rearview window. Meanwhile, Lucy was tending Rick's injured arm.</p><p>"You'd better take it easy, Rick. Winning an armless lady isn't what it used to be."</p><p>"Tell me about it-ergh! Easy..!"</p><p>Jody then marched up to the duo. "Whoever she is, she must be working for Dark Million."</p><p>"I agree," he replied with a nod.</p><p>She then faced her teammates; Jack, EAD, Clash, Stewart, and Tinsel listened in, "As we win more races, Black Shadow will try everything he can to stop us. Now we'll have to stay on guard on and off the racetrack. Our lives depend on it. Is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Jody!" They've all assented in unison.</p><p>When Rick finally got some of his strength back, he was looking out through the sealed window, admiring the fact that his late beloved would always be deep within his heart. "Thanks for looking out for me. And for this..." He continued to look at the diamond ring twinkling in the sunlight.</p><p>That was a heartwarming feeling for Rick, knowing there was someone who loved him both living and dead.</p><p>From that moment on, Tinsel knew she'd be the one who would cure her close comrade, and be there for him if anything should go awry, just as she did that night. She made a personal, silent vow to do so, and she would always help him fight his treacherous demons every day.</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Like I said, this is without doubt my all-time favorite episode of GP Legend, aside from the remastered pilot. It was right then and there when I grew closer to liking Rick. I can actually relate to the guy w/ his survivor's guilt as well as losing someone, cause I actually lost my mom when I was young.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It impacted me so much that I've actually created the songfic, Rick's Lament, as well; feel free to check it out. I had also made an extra fan made verse to the Cat Stevens classic, Moonshadow, since I can associate it with Miss Killer's machine; I doubt anyone else has ever thought of that. I hope I can make an AMV someday, and it'd be about her w/ The Cars song, Stranger Eyes... A lot of elements aspired me so much from that one episode, but it's mostly Rick and his tragic past. I feel he's a perfect example as a hero as he has feelings of vulnerability, and people aren't invincible. And he doesn't even know it's actually his late girlfriend..! Hence the events for a later fic... Poor guy , I can only wish that he (and maybe Luna Ryder) can eventually become Canon Immigrants for the entire F-Zero series. I can treasure that English Dub forever.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>